


Some say…

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Far Future, Gen, Post Series, SPN Hiatus Creations 2017, Spn hiatus creations, the legend of the Winchester brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr.This was written for Week 2: Urban Ledgens and originally published on June 4th.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Many years in the future some veteran hunters tell some newbies the legend of the Winchesters (although they can’t exactly agree on how it goes).





	Some say…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue fic with a few different speakers. I didn’t provide identification for the speakers but tried to give each a unique voice. I invite you to try to identify each speaker and image the background their background yourself.

“Some say that those boys came from a line of monster hunters that traces back before the founding of America.”

“I heard that their mother made a pact with a demon.”

“I thought that was their father.”

“I heard that their father was Lucifer himself.”

“That’s not true. They were the ones to kill the devil.”

“You can’t kill the devil. They just trapped him.”

“Lucifer isn’t real.”

“He was definitely real and those boys stopped him.”

“Of course, they’re the ones who let him go in the first place.”

“They did not.”

“Well, yes they did, but it wasn’t those boys fault.”

“It doesn’t matter how it started. The point is that those boys stopped it.”

“And they both died.”

“No. They were seen hunting for years after that.”

“In the end those boys quit the life and rode off into the sunset. The older one opened his own auto repair shop.”

“I thought it was a restaurant.”

“And the other brother was teaching at a University along the coast.”

“I heard that they died a few years ago. Retirement didn’t keep them safe from what they’d pissed off as hunters.”

“I heard they both died a few years ago of natural causes.

“Some say they died whether from old age or something nasty with a grudge. Some say that they’re still alive and sometimes willing to give advice to any wet behind the ears hunter who asks nicely or brings a nice bottle of whisky. Some say that after everything that happened to those boys they can’t die. They still around saving people and hunting as they have been as long as any of us can remember.”


End file.
